Mother of Ra
by HappydaysNosaddays
Summary: After agreeing to Pitch Black's marriage proposal, Chiaroscuro and Pitch tie the knot eight years later. And began to live out their life together, creating and growing the Black Family. Pitch x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Woot woot! Sequel! Early! Two stories! One day! Dang... Okay so for you knew bees, this is the Sequel to the story ****_Her Golden Eyes. _****So, read that first, if you don't want to..okay. Have fun :)**

* * *

**_Prologue: _**

_"You really love me?" Chiaroscuro asked staring into his half lidded grey eyes, they were still holding each other like the other would float away at any given __moment._

_"Of course I do," Pitch whispered back to her. "And I can't wait to start a life with you by my side. I love you."_

_"I love you to." Their lips met each other in another kiss as both teachers and staff began to leave the room giving them time._

_"Alright love birds!" Nick called as they kissed, he flicked off the gym lights leaving the couple in darkness. Chiaroscuro laughed into Pitch's lips, 'I am ready. Ready to spend all my life with this man, this man that I love so much.'_

_"I can't wait to see what happens to us, as our lives play out piece by piece. Spending forever with the person that I love, till death do us part."_

_~~~~~Time Skip: 8 years and 9 months from the day Chiaroscuro and Pitch agreed to be together~~~~~_

"Today, I Pitch Black, promise you, Chiaroscuro Amenophis this" Pitch began to read his vows of a crisp white card with golden trim. The couple was standing under a gazebo in a middle of a snowy park. It was April and the snow had deiced not to clear up. But the wedding went on. Chiaroscuro and Pitch were holding one hand while they read each other their vows. They had waited 8 years for this, due to the fact that Chiaroscuro wanted to wait till after college.

"I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. Together, let us build a home filled with learning, laughter and light, shared freely with all who may live there. Let us be partners, friends and lovers, today and all of the days that follow. On this day I take you, Chiaroscuro Amenophis as my wife and may it remain that way for the rest of my life."

Pitch spoke his lines, his grey eyes getting watery. Showing emotion. He looked to his lover, who had silent tears streaming down her face. Pitch leaned forward and kissed the tears away, getting a beautiful laugh from Chiaroscuro. Over the eight years, she had somehow became ever more beautiful than before. Chiaroscuro looked more mature, and grew just a little bit more. On the other hand, Pitch stayed almost the same. His skin grew the tiniest bit more white and he bulked out a little. The joke around Nick's friends was that the God and Goddess was getting married.

Chiaroscuro wore a white heart cut ball gown type dress, with hints of gold in it. She also wore a long gold jacket because of the weather out side. The couple colors were gold and grey, bringing the two lovers together.

"Pitch Black," Chiaroscuro spoke clearly, her Eye's of Ra were a darker black. "Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones because I found you.

I love you Pitch Black, I know you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the other one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you Pitch, that I shall hold you and cherish you, and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast by your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring us. Pitch Black, I take you now as my husband and that will remain so for the rest of my life." **  
**

There the couple stood, as snow slowly fell from the sky. They stood staring at each other with tears in their eyes. A ring on their left hand ring finger. Off to the side, Nick sat their bawling like a baby.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Pitch Black and Chiaroscuro Amenophis, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Pitch Black and Chiaroscuro Amenophis have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may now seal the promises you two have made with a kiss." The old Celebrant said speaking to the witnesses with a warm smile.

Pitch grabbed _his_ Wife by the waist and produced to pull her into a kiss, while the group stood up and clapped/cried. After pulling away, Chiaroscuro smiled at Pitch, a cloud of breath puffing on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Black!" The Celebrant said with his arms raised.

"Are you ready?" Pitch whispered to Chiaroscuro Amenophis Black, still not letting go of her.

"Yes..." Chiaroscuro leaned forward and pecked his lips.

"Lets go," Pitch smiled in is British accent, and took her by the hand starting to walk down the aisle.

_"Rakastan sinua"_ (I love you).


	2. Chapter 2

**AANNDD YEEAAHH, don't have overly much to say tonight. Mmmm... so yeah, I geuss that's it for right now. Oh! A lot of time skips in this story.**

**WARNING: ****_Sex! _**

* * *

Nick wiped his tears as Pitch loaded the rest of Chiaroscuro's stuff into the U-Haul. The wedding had just finished, party and all. The Russian man had gotten drunk during the after wedding party, but not embarrassing drunk but, funny as hell drunk. During the party, Nick had the dance floor cleared 30 minutes or so after Chiaroscuro and Pitch's dance. He began to do all sorts of dances from "Mother Russia", a few where not for youngsters innocent eyes. Now, the three was on Nicks front porch as snow softly fell during the night. The niece and uncle stood hugging each other still in their wedding get up. Both of them were crying. Pitch, seeing that Nick would not be helpful in his drunk crying state, took over the job of moving his lover's packed things. While Chiaroscuro and Pitch were on their honeymoon, Nick volunteered to move the boxes in the house, but not unpack them. Pitch looked with kind eyes at the two as he shut the back of the U-Haul truck. He smiled, which was a rare sight for most's eyes.

Chiaroscuro Amenophis Black pulled away from the Siberian's hug with tears in her eyes. She was excited to began a new chapter with Pitch, but at the same time she would miss her Russian Uncle. He had been their for her, even when she lived with her Mother the Finnish porn star.

"Vou know," Nick gave a sad smile to his niece. "It won't be the same here vithout vou nagging me like a midwife."

"I didn't nag you _that_ much." Chiaroscuro smiled up to her father-like figure.

"Vat? That is an understatement! I could not drink vodka vithout vou telling me something about my health ever sense vou vent to med-school."

"Whatever..." Chiaroscuro rolled her golden eyes and playfully pushed him. Pitch slowly walked towards the two over the snowed over grass. He wore a black trench coat over his tux, which Chiaroscuro thought suit him nicely. Chiaroscuro still wore her gold royal jacket over her white dress.

"The boxes are all packed into the truck." Pitch smiled has the uncle and niece pair looked at him. "And Chiaroscuro I already have stuff packed for you for the honeymoon."

"He still hasn't told me were we are going, do you believe that?" Pitch's new bride said to her uncle. Nick could not reply, for he was getting choked up that this was goodbye. Chiaroscuro sent him a sad look, and hugged him again new tears forming in her eyes as well.

"You know, I will always be here. I am not leaving forever." Chiaroscuro whispered to him.

"Ves, I know that. But it is the fact that vou are leaving in the first place that kills me. But I know that Pitch will be a good husband for you and love, care for you, and respect you alvays." Nick shifted his head in her hair, smelling that warm sent of a family around the fire place drinking cinnamon hot coca. The sent of warmth and love. _**Chiaroscuro has always had the kindest heart a person could ask for, she is not judging or overly hateful. Just caring, she would make a good mother if that's what they chose to do,** _Nick smiled. The redhead heard Pitch shift his weight in the snow. She pulled out of her uncle's hug and moved so their was space for him. Pitch looked in shock, no one had ever done this to him.

"Come here, Pitch. You are apart of the family to." Pitch smiled and almost teared up as he went into the embrace. After a little, the three broke apart and Pitch took Chiaroscuro's warm hands into his colder ones.

"Well my love, we don't want to miss the plane." Pitch looked at his crying wife and smiled softly. Nick nodded and took Chiaroscuro's hand away from Pitch's.

"Vou vill do it all the other times. But for this last time, I vill walk her to the car." Nick said smiling sadly, Pitch nodded. The three walked to the car, well to the limo that Pitch had rented. Nick let go of Chiaroscuro's hand, and placed a kiss on each cheek and opened the limo door.

"Hyvästi veljentytär, onnea tämän uuden luvun elämääsi. Voi näitä seuraavina vuosina olla täynnä iloa ja onnellisuus." _(Goodbye my niece, good luck with this new chapter in your life. May these next years be full of joy and happiness.) _Nick bid his farewell.

"Thank you uncle, I love you. We will see each other soon." Chiaroscuro kissed Nick on the cheek then climbed into the back of the limo. Pitch shook his hands with Nick.

"Listen, care for her, respect her, love her. Value her opinion and thought. Do not make her into something she does not want to become. Please, Pitch, take care of my sunshine." Nick looked at Pitch sadly.

"I promise that I will do more than that. Thank you for letting me have her as a wife. I will love her forever." Pitch smiled and was pulled into a quick hug my Nick. Pitch then got into the back with his lover, Nick gave the two one last smile before he shut the door and the driver drove of to the airport 40 minutes away. Nick watched the limo drive off with sad, yet happy eyes. _**I hope they stay together, for ever and ever.** _The car was now out of Nick's sight, he turned and walked back into the now empty house.

* * *

Chiaroscuro laid against Pitch's chest in the back seat of the limo, asleep. The two were both still clad in their wedding get up. It began to snow harshly as the colds in the sky grew darker, Pitch's favorite look on Mother Nature. Light grey fingers weaved them self's in their bride's blood red hair. The Egyptian cuddled deeper into Pitch's chest, Pitch smiled softly. The driver now drove up into the run way of the plane, where Pitch's sleek black jet stood waiting. He had gotten the money because of his father, Alfred Black, a gambling alcoholic. The drunker was the one to name Pitch after his mother left his father, Alfred thought it was horribly amusing. Alfred Black was the worst father a boy could have, he used to sexually use Pitch. The worst night's were game nights, where his father's friends and his father would play poker. Who ever won that round, got to use Pitch how ever they liked. Pitch grimaced at the thought as he carried his lover bridal style up to the plane. He set her on the bed softly and laid down next to her, falling asleep as the plane took off. Pitch's head decided to continue with the thoughts of his father, pulling Pitch into a sick nightmare.

**Warning: Dark! (dark= man on man rape/play/ bondage, if you want to skip, go to where it says END)**

**_Pitch's mother and father never came together for love. Only because Alfred had gotten her pregnant. Pitch's mom, Emma, left after Pitch was born and had Pitch every summer, where she would "beat the gentleman into him." His mother lived in London, and his father lived in the slums of Dublin. Alfred had Pitch for the school year, including holidays. Unlike the other kids, Pitch hated holidays. The Christmas holidays were the worst. When the other children got toys and presents from their loving presents, Pitch became the toy for his father and his friends. _**

***Flash Back***

_**It was night time on Christmas eve. Children all around the world could not sleep with excitement of what the next day held. Pitch was not one of those children. He could not sleep that night because he was forced not to sleep. The lightly grey eleven year old sat on his faded red bed, fully naked. Pitch trembled, he knew what tonight held, he just didn't know how it was going to play out this Christmas. The door creaked open, and there stood his sober (for now) father smirking red ribbon in his hands. Pitch looked at the red ribbon with questioning eyes, but was not aloud to ask what it was for. **_

_**"Good boy," Alfred shut the door and walked towards Pitch. "You followed my orders. Now, are you going to give my friends a good time tonight? They're looking forward to their present." He sat on the bed and softly pumped Pitch's member, earning cry's from his son. **_

_**"Y-yes..." Pitch was scared to no end. **_

_**"Yes what?" The nice tone was lost in his father's voice as he tightly squeezed Pitch's member. **_

_**"Ah!" Pitch slammed his eyes shut and cried. "Y-yes sir!" **_

_**"Good boy. Now tonight is a bit different, but I won't spill my secrets. You address everyone as sir or master, and not by their normal names. They are bring "presents" for you. Thank them for it, understand?" **_

_**"Yes sir," **_

_**"Good, one last thing they will call you slave, whore, slut, trash, the normal. Follow their orders. Now, to "wrap" their present." His father produced the red ribbon and wrapped it tightly around the base of Pitch's member. Then around his balls, Pitch cried out. He was not used to this. Alfred chuckled and then took the long reaming ribbon and pulled it up between his checks. Finally, he pulled the ribbon even tighter and wrapped it around his skinny waist, tieing the ribbon together with a bow. Pitch wiggled at the painful treatment he was getting, his father pulled out another red ribbon and used it to tie is wrists and elbows together behind him. **_

_**"Good, now follow me downstairs, whore." The elder Black got up of the bed and walked down stairs, Pitch followed him. The two walked into the dinning room, which stood a round light wooden table. **_

_**"Get on the table, and sit on your knees in the center of it." Pitch did what his father told him to do, sadly. Alfred smirked and pumped his son's member to get him hard for the guests. The doorbell rang, much to Pitch's dismay, and Alfred walked out of the room. Pitch heard loud talking and laughter from the doorway, then heavy foot steps coming towards the dinning room. **_

_**"My my..." One of his friends whistled. "This is new, have we been extra good this year?" The man pulled upwards on the ribbon between the eleven year old's checks. Pitch cried and shut his golden eyes while the other men laughed. **_

_**"I suppose so. We are just trying something new tonight, and by so far I think we might be like this for a while..." Alfred smirked and smacked Pitch's backside hard enough so his chest fell on the table. **_

_**"Why, he is still so rude! Not supporting himself for the guests!" Another man said, the rest just laughed. Said man pulled Pitch off the table and sat down in a chair with Pitch folded over his lap. "My I do the honors?" The man had his had in the air ready to strike, and looked at Alfred who nodded. A sharp smack came to Pitch's beside as he cried out. The lightly grey boy would have screamed stop, but he remembered the last time he said so. After forty spanks (ten for each man present), Pitch was told to get back into his earlier position. Pitch had to obey sadly. **_

_**"Now to play!" The third man said, sitting down in his chair.**_

_**"Aren't we forgetting something?" Alfred raised an thick black eyebrow. "It is Christmas, and I think Pitch here needs his presents." Pitch, however, knew better to believe it was actual presents that most children got. **_

_**"Oh, yes!" The first man said getting up. "He can get mine first." The young boy's golden grey eyes watched as the man dug something out of his pocket. It was a black gag with a red ball in the middle, he fastened said gag around Pitch's head tightly. He sat down as the other came up with a cock ring. **_

_**"Really? That's all you got?" The first man said teasingly. **_

_**"Well it is better than a ball gag, that's for sure." He slipped it over Pitch's member, who gave a muffled cry. "This one, vibrates." The second man pressed a button, sending vibrations down Pitch's shaft. Pitch threw his head back and screamed, he hated this, he wasn't even gay! **_

_**"Bravo," said the last man. "But I have something better." He whispered into Pitch's ear from behind. Pitch felt the ribbon between him be lifted up, and something large, thick, hard and rubber shoved up him. He again screamed as the thing up him also vibrated. The men all looked at Pitch in lust as he cried. **_

_**"Now," Pitch's father began to deal. "We play." **_

* * *

_**"Haha! You bastards! I get him first!" The third man threw down his deck, clearly the winner. He got on the table and took the thing out of Pitch. Pitch sighed, but trembled as he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. The third man bleary got his head in, before the first man stood up.**_

_**"No fair!" He looked at Pitch's father. "I was just a point off of his score! Can we share him?" **_

_**"Fine," The third man sighed behind Pitch. "You get the mouth though!" **_

_**"But I want to fuck him!" The first man said undoing his zipper and getting up on the table. **_

_**"Now now men," Alfred said with his Irish accent. "Tis' is the season to share is it not? I'm sure Pitch can fit both of you." Pitch looked at his father, taken back at what he said. The two men smiled wildly as they positioned both them self's at his hole. **_

_**"NO!" Pitch screamed from under the gag. **_

_**"Shut it, slut." The first man said before they both slammed into Pitch. Pitch screamed as blood began to pour from his entrance. The two man began to violently slam Pitch up and down on their member, Pitch looked at his father with tears in his eyes. **_

"Pitch!" _**His body was shaken as he heard a voice, then something slapped him on his check. **_

"Pitch Black wake up!" Chiaroscuro cried as Pitch was pulled from his dream. The lightly grey man began to pant and was sweaty. He looked at his lover who returned his look with a worried one. Her sun kissed hand softly touched his checks.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, much like a mother.

"I'm fine." Pitch said and pulled her into a kiss, happy to be free. "Just a nightmare." He told her once pulling away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chiaroscuro still looked worried even though Pitch smiled at her.

"No thank you, my love. But thank you for your kindness." He looked her up and down, then smirked. Her hair was down, with tight waves and she was in a black silk slip, which was very _reveling. _

"I see you have... changed." Pitch softly laughed as his lovers face grew red.

"About that!" She said losing her motherly tone and taking on a harsh playful one. "What the hell has happened to my normal cloths?! My entire wardrobe on this trip is three things! A.) Silk, B.) Lace, or C.) Completely reveling!" Pitch laughed for he new this, he was the one to pick her wardrobe out.

"I know," He leaned back on one arm, smiling. "What do you think we are doing all honeymoon?"

"I don't know... Maybe because you won't tell me!" Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Having sex of course!"

"AH!" Chiaroscuro fell forward onto the bed, embarrassed. Which displayed a nice few of her backside, which Pitch happily smacked. Chiaroscuro quickly moved back up, her hair looking like it was just done with sex. Pitch began to grow hard.

"There is no way I am going to... where ever we are going~"

"Italy." Pitch filled in the blank with a clam voice.

"_Italy_?!" Chiaroscuro breathed with her eyes wide, Pitch nodded. "Well, there is no way I am going to Italy and having sex the whole time." Pitch laid down and pulled her onto his chest.

"Of course not, we'll have sex most of the time." Chiaroscuro sighed playfully. "So go to sleep, because when we get there, you better believe sex is the first thing we are doing. I am not letting you do to sleep the night we touch down. Question, when did you get off your period."

"I think I know where your going, and like four days ago." Chiaroscuro replied, starting to fall asleep.

"Good, so I can come inside you."

"If I want you to..."

"Of course you do."

"Hmm..."

"Go to sleep,"

"Your the one keeping me up!"

"Hush!" He rolled the two of them on their side, and they fell asleep.

* * *

"Chiaroscuro..." The jet had just touched down, it was 9:45 pm. Perfect timing in Pitch's eyes. He was trying to pull his lover out of sleep.

"Chiaroscuro time to get up..." She turned her back on him.

"My vagina needs five more minutes..." The Egyptian mumbled, Pitch threw his head back and laughed. He then threw his lover over his shoulder in the most unromantic way.

"Pitch! No!" She began to struggle, Chiaroscuro was fully awake now. "What if someone sees me like this?"

"Very few people will see you, just the maids in the house who should be leaving when we get there and the people on the runway. Oh, and the limo driver." Pitch began to walk out the jet, there stuff was already taken care of.

"I am not wearing any underwear!" This caught Pitch's attention. "And, this slip is very short!" Pitch smriked and stopped, slipping his slender hand under her slip.

"Easy access..."

"PITCH!" He laughed and took his hand out. The grey man walked out the jet on the runway.

"Look at my wife and you die." He told the very little people who were looking, in a dark tone. Chiaroscuro laughed beautifully, and he threw her into the back of the limo. Once, as soon as he got in, sped to the seaside condo. In the back, Pitch was on his lover kissing her and massaging her breasts.

"Pitch... Pitch..." She mumbled through the kiss, her husband pulled away.

"Dear lord," She breathed. "You are acting like a dog in heat."

"I am in heat... _for you." _He nipped and licked her neck.

"Ah...! P-pitch wait...wait until we get...ah... t-to where we are...going."

"Okay, okay. But foreplay now." Pitch's hand went back under her slip and began to finger her warmth.

"Pitch!" The redhead's arms wrapped around his neck. "Ah!... I-I have married... a...a ... perv."

"Damn straight." Pitch husked in his British accent, he quickly removed his finger to take off his shirt, then slammed to up her. The married couple began to kiss again, as the limo pulled to a stop in front of a white condo. Pitch got out and lifted her into his arms, without braking the kiss. The limo driver blushed and looked away. Once inside, Pitch easily made his way to the bedroom. The maids where leaving at that point.

"My god," the eldest of them swore. "Extra work when we get back."

* * *

Pitch threw Chiaroscuro on the bed, then quickly took of his dress pants and black boxers. His eight and a half inches standing proud and tall. The elder man was then back on his lover, taking of her slip.

"You call me a perv, yet you are so wet down here..." Pitch fingered her again, and smirked.

"Sh-shut the...he-ll up." Chiaroscuro smiled, then pulled him into a kiss. Pitch quickly got of his lover and went to the bedside table for lube. He applied it generously on his member. It was their third time now, she was still horribly tight.

"I am sorry my love, I cannot wait." Pitch looked down at her, he did feel like a dog in heat. She smiled and took his hand into hers.

"I know, I am ready. You may do whatever you like with me." Pitch smiled then quickly slammed into her, then waited.

"AH!" Chiaroscuro's eyes had small tears in them.

"Shh... My love. Tell me when to go." Pitch was overjoyed to have his lover with him, and with no one else. The Egyptian goddess softly nodded, and Pitch Black began to start a slow, steady pace. Chiaroscuro wrapped her legs around him and moaned, not failing to turn Pitch on even more.

"A-ah.. P-pitch.. Pitch f-faster...please!" Pitch smiled on how she could not get her words out clearly, but he did go faster. The room was filled with moans and pants from both lovers.

"Chiaroscuro...ah...my love, I am coming." Pitch gave his lover a warning.

"S-so, a... am I..." Her nails clawed his back has he began to push violently into her.

"Ugh! PITCH!" Chiaroscuro arched her back and came, shaking. Her husband then followed, screaming her name as well. The taller of the two fell on the smaller of the two, both panting. Pitch took his wife's lips into his.

"I love you, Pitch" Chiaroscuro Black said once they broke apart.

"I love you too." Pitch Black returned. They laid their for a while longer, panting. Then, suddenly Chiaroscuro's eyes went wide. The member inside her was hard again. Pitch saw her shocked look and laughed. He got off her and threw her legs over his broad shoulders.

"Time for round two?" He asked seductively, Chiaroscuro rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

_One year Later~_

It was Sunday, and the Black couple was spending a normal morning in Pitch's two story house that they shared. Pitch was at the table, nursing a black coffee while grading history tests with his readers on. The test he was working on now got a 69%, Pitch's immature side came out and he smirked at the number. Chiaroscuro was in the upstairs master bathroom. Lately, she had been throwing up each morning, so she was testing something now~

"PITCH!" Pitch heard his lover scream from up stairs, and something white drop from the banister. He took of his glasses and walked over to the dropped item. It was a white stick.

"Hmm..." He flipped it over, and his grey golden eyes widened. There on the front of the white stick, was a screen with a smiley face on it. _**No** **way...**_

"My goddess?" Pitch looked up.

"I AM PREGNANT!" Chiaroscuro's scream traveled to him and Pitch dropped the stick and ran upstairs. The neighbors could hear their cries of joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot woot baby! I know I have had requests for a baby girl, bbuutt... We'll see. This chapter will cover highlights of the first 4 months. Basically this chapter is 100% fluff and is shorter. Have fun!**

_Month 1 _

Pitch ran into the bath room and almost tackled his lover to the floor. Hard enough to show his excitement, but soft enough so he would not kill his unborn child. He began to softly rock his lover in his arms while sitting on the floor, and whispering his thanks to God in her wavy red hair. Once he settled down a little, Pitch noticed that his wife was softly shaking in his arms.

"Chiaroscuro," The grayish man looked at her face, finding tears. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Chiaroscuro smiled. "I guess I am just a little over whelmed by this."

"Liar, please tell me, my pet. What causes your troubles." Chiaroscuro let out a little sigh, and poked her belly.

"I am scared, Pitch. I feel like I am going to let my child down, I don't really know how to have good parenting skills. I just feel like I am going to turn into my mother." Pitch took her hand, that was poking her stomach, into his hand. Being over protective of their child.

"Shh..." He kissed her hand. "I do not really know what I happy family should act like either. But, I promise, you will make a wonderful mother. That _we_ will make wonderful parents to our child, and anymore that should come. Do not worry about it. And plus, I imagination that Nick will be here enough that there will always be laughter in the house." Pitch joked, which made Chiaroscuro Black smile.

"You promise?" Mrs. Black whispered.

"On my life." Pitch reassured his crying wife.

"Good!" She wiped away her tears, and looked into Pitch's grey-gold eyes. "What sex do you hope the baby will be?"

"Well, I will be happy no matter what sex the baby is, of course. But, I hope it is a baby girl."

"And why do you hope for a girl?" Chiaroscuro closed her eyes, leaning back on Pitch's chest.

"Well, I just want a child to protect and father. I mean, I could do that with baby boys, but it just feels like a girl would want more of that." Pitch paused for a moment. "What about you?"

"Like you said, any gender is fine. But I hope for a boy."

"Why's that?" Pitch asked.

"I feel like a boy will just give an excitement into our lives. Also, if we do have more children and one of them happens to be a girl, I hope that he will be there for her."

"We'll just have to see, now won't we?" Pitch also closed his eyes, and began to rub Chiaroscuro's stomach.

* * *

That night, the couple was down stairs eating pasta while talking over the next nine months.

"I want," Pitch said swallowing the pasta. "I want to join a birthing class, or like a baby club of some sort. Whatever they call it."

"Really?" Chiaroscuro's face showed clear distaste in the thought of a birthing class. "It's going to be some crazy lady like in her 50's teaching it, she'll probably have saggy boobs." Pitch laughed at his lover's words.

"Fortunately for you, I am not interested in her boobs. Or anyone else's. The only boobs I am interested in, is yours."

"And I am going to take that as a complement."

"And can we just try it? Please?" Pitch reached across the table and took his wife's hand into his own. He looked at her pleadingly. "If we do not like it we don't have to come back."

"Ugh, fine..." Chiaroscuro gave Pitch a playful look, then threw her other arm over her eyes dramatically, looking away. "But, because I am pregnant and weak, you must do the dishes!" Pitch scowled at Chiaroscuro's smile. He got up and picked up her plate.

"Okay okay, tonight I will. But do not get used to it." He peeked her cheek.

"To late."

* * *

_Month 2_

Pitch's grey gold blinked away sleep at 2 o'clock in the morning upon hearing sounds from the bathroom. With a sleepy groan, he pulled himself out of the king black silk bed and walked to his lover. Who was currently throwing up her guts in said bathroom. The lightly grey skinned man sat down behind Chiaroscuro and rubbed her back soothingly. This event occurred almost every morning, early or late. At first Chiaroscuro hated the morning sickness factor, but soon turned it into a joke.

"How are you, love?" Pitch asked behind a yawn. He tired to support his wife, but let his tiredness show.

"Just..." Chiaroscuro finished her moment. ",fine." She got up and flushed the toilet, then walked over to brush her teeth. Pitch hugged her from behind and laid his head on her shoulder. The couple slowly rocked side to side as Chiaroscuro brushed.

"I wish, the morning sickness could at least leave you with good breath after." The Egyptian said washing the spit down the drain as Pitch played with her hair, which he did a lot lately.

"And I wish that our child was born now." Pitch mumbled in his British accent. "I am so excited for children." He whispered in his wife's ear rubbing her belly.

"Child_ren_?" Chiaroscuro asked with a brow raised.

"Well of course we are having more!" Pitch looked into her eyes, his head still on her shoulder.

"We'll see how the first one goes and move from their." She smiled and moved out of his grasp, then held her hand out for him. "Now, let's go back to bed. I have to remove a tumor at 7 this morning, I want all the sleep I can get." Pitch smiled and took her hand, letting her lead him to bed. Once in bed the couple snuggled up to each other. Pitch always liked the warmth that his wife emitted.

"Good night."

"Night Pitch." There was silence in the room for a couple minutes, all that was heard was the breathing of the two in bed.

"Chiaroscuro...?"

"Yes Pitch." Chiaroscuro mumbled.

"We have to see Dr. Hurtz in three days..." Pitch smiled.

"God damn it!" Chiaroscuro turned her back away from Pitch.

"I love you too." Pitch laughed.

* * *

_Month 3_

Chiaroscuro was laying on the bed for her third month ultra sound while Pitch was holding her hand. The doctor, Dr. Hurtz, was making a complete fool of his self, which pissed Pitch off to no end.

"All right! You happy couple you! You where suppose to see me on week six, and now it is week 9! Something huge could have happened and we wouldn't know until now!" He clapped his hands together. "My my, Mrs...um..."

"Black." Pitch filled in the blank with a cold, heartless tone. A tone that sent shivers down the doctors spine.

"Ah yes, _Mrs. Black." _Dr. Hurtz quickly corrected his self, then regained his happy self. "Wow! You have quite the junk in the front seat!" That lined earned a confused look from Chiaroscuro and a even more disproving glare from Pitch.

"_What?"_ Pitch spat.

"Instead of the term junk in the trunk, it's junk in the front seat! You get it? It's not her back side, it's her front side!" Dr. Hurtz was lost in his moment of self humor, and Chiaroscuro looked up at Pitch. Her eyes read: _Out of all the doctors, we picked him? _

"But anyways..." The doctor regained him self and lifted up Chiaroscuro's shirt to look at the lump. This action angered Pitch, who squeezed his wife's hand even harder. "You are quite large for your third month. I wounder..."

"Wounder what?" Chiaroscuro gasped as cool jelly was rubbed over her stomach.

"We'll see." Dr. Hurtz said has he scanned her stomach and looked at the screen. Pitch had lost his angry look, which was now placed with excitement and a dash of fear.

"Ah ha!" Dr. Hurtz smiled and the couple exchanged nervous glance at one another. Dr. Hurtz looked at Chiaroscuro, looking crazed.

"I am proud to say, that you two are blessed with..." He added a pause for effect, which killed the parents of the unborn child.

_**"Triplets!"**_

_"WHAT?" _Pitch and Chiaroscuro said with their eyes wide at the news.

"Triplets... but..." Chiaroscuro looked scared, which made Pitch worried that his lover would not want so many at one time.

"Yup look! There is baby number one." He pointed to the screen at a light grey blob. "There is baby number 2" He pointed to another. "And there is baby three!" And he pointed to the last one. Chiaroscuro just stared wide eye still at the screen, taking in the information.

"Could we have a moment please?" Pitch asked in a nicer and clam tone, Dr. Hurtz nodded and left the room. Pitch took both of her hands into his grey ones and looked at her face. She was still looking at the screen with tears in her eyes. Tears began to from in Pitch's eyes as well.

"Chiaroscuro..."

"I cannot believe it, three!" Chiaroscuro finally tore her eyes away from the screen and looked at her husband.

"Chiaroscuro, do you not want them?" Pitch asked scared, he wanted to keep the children.

"Of course I want to keep them! Their my children." She gave Pitch a sad smile. "Truth is, I am scared, again. Three! That is so many for our first time!"

"I know my love, I know." Pitch hushed her with his soothing British tongue. "We will be fine, this is a blessing like that git doctor said. Consider our self's lucky." Pitch moved and kissed her lips for a while, letting his tongue roam around freely in Chiaroscuro's mouth.

"Excuse me!" Dr. Hurtz skipped into the room. "Whoa whoa! Get a room!" That broke the two apart and Pitch gave the doctor his famous death glare.

"Sorry," Dr. Hurtz held his arms up. "Your appointment time is over! Please, go up front to make another one soon! Ta-ta!" Pitch helped his lover up and they walked out the door before Pitch quickly turned back.

"By the way doctor, what is your first name?"

"Dr. Dick Hurtz." The doctor beamed, finding nothing wrong with his name. Chiaroscuro's unhidden laughter could be heard in the hallway.

* * *

"THREE? THREE?" Nick shouted happily from his front porch and pulled Pitch from his chair into a happy little waltz/ jig. "Ha ha! I cannot believe it! I am going to be a Grandfather to three little crazies!" Once Chiaroscuro and Pitch told Nick that she was pregnant, they decided that Nick would be their grandfather no matter the real blood relationship.

"Trick or treat!" A chorus of small voices said behind Nick's large body mass. Nick turned around and there stood a small group of children dressed in different costumes.

"Here here!" Nick motioned to sitting Chiaroscuro, who had the candy bowl resting on her baby bump. "Take plenty!" The children gingerly walked up to Chiaroscuro who offered them the bowl with a smile. They took what they want and left leaving a couple and a small girl behind.

"AH! ASTER!" Nick's Halloween just got better and better.

"'Ello Nick! And Chiaroscuro and Pitch!" Aster gave the three a toothy grin.

"Hello Aster, I would get up but..." Chiaroscuro pointed to her stomach.

"Congratulations! Wow! Everyone is pregnant now! Ah!" Aster motioned to the woman beside him who was also pregnant. She was smaller height was than Chiaroscuro, she had the soft lavender/pink eyes and a blue, green, and yellow dyed pixie cut hair.

"This is my wife Toothiana and our baby girl Tooth!" A little girl dressed in a green/blue/pink fairy costume hid her self behind her father's strong legs. She had her mother's pinkish eyes and black curly hair which must have been Aster's or Toothiana's natural hair.

"Hello!" Toothiana smiled. "Do not by shy Tooth!" She addressed her daughter and Aster laughed at her shyness.

"Chiaroscuro, Toothiana and I met when she had to practice her dentist skills on me while she was still a nurse. We fell in love at first sight and have been married for five years!" Aster kissed his wife's cheek.

"Mmm, you and I must remember the first time we meet differently." Chiaroscuro laughed at that. Later on, the men moved to talk on their own and so did the woman. Tooth sat on the floor with the candy bowl eating candy from it. During the two groups conversations, Pitch would look over at his wife.

"How far are you along?" Chiaroscuro asked Toothiana.

"6 and a half months! You must not be far behind, let me guess, six months?" The two where about the same size, with Chiaroscuro being a bit smaller.

"Oh no," Chiaroscuro smiled. "I am only three and a half months."

"Three?"

"Yup, the wonders of triplets!" Chiaroscuro looked over at Pitch and they locked eyes.

"Wow! I always wanted more than one child at one time. But I am happy that I got one rather than none! Congratulations!"

"Likewise!" Chiaroscuro said. "So, what made you pick Tooth as your daughter's name? She is very beautiful."

"Oh thank you." Toothiana smiled. "Aster actually picked it, he loved my love of teeth and I also had the word 'tooth' in my name. So, he thought that name would work and I also liked it."

"Ah I see." The two mothers sat for a little before Toothiana said something.

"Pregnancy sucks most of the time."

"Yeah, but it's a gift at what the result is."

"I hear you."

* * *

_Month 4 _

"Cake."

"Fruit."

"Cake."

"Fruit."

"Cake."

"Fruit."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You need to eat healthy for the babies."

"All I have been eating is healthy this, healthy that. Our babies need to learn how to party."

"Fine, an apple and one slice of cake. Deal?"

"Works!"

* * *

Chiaroscuro sat across from Pitch with a scowl on her sun kissed face. The two was at birthing class, which Chiaroscuro hated with a passion already into their first five minutes. The couple was clad in yoga get up, like the other couples were in the circle of couples. The "Daddies" were told to tell the "Mommies" how beautiful and strong they are and how proud the "Daddies" are by Madam Helga. Like Chiaroscuro predicted, Madam Helga had extremely saggy boobs. She was 55ish and tired to have a wispy voice with her thick harsh accent. Madam Helga was dress in pink tight fitting Indian/ Hippie clothing that made a sound when she walked.

"Lets make a run for this." Chiaroscuro begged in a whisper.

"No, I paid 50 dollars for this one class. We are staying."

"I am sensing some anger over here." Madam Helga stood above them with her eyes closed.

"Nope, no anger here." Chiaroscuro said through her teeth.

"Good then! Mommy, you will be my helper right now! Stand up!" Madam Helga stepped in the middle of the circle. Chiaroscuro's scowl deepened.

"Now, Daddies, I recommend you do this every night. I want you to put lotion on the upper inside thigh of your Mommy. Right here." Madam Helga stood behind Chiaroscuro and lightly grabbed said spot on her body. Pitch went into rage and Chiaroscuro looked horrified.

"And start to rub in circles like this~"

"Excuse me!" Pitch got up. "My _Mommy _and I have another thing planned right now, I am afraid we must be going."

"Ah, I see! Make sure to do the lotion thing!" Madam Helga called after the couple has they left the room as quickly as possible.

"We are ever going back there again!" Pitch said once outside the room.

"Finally..." Chiaroscuro smiled.

* * *

**Yay! Done! Hoping to update soon! Months five -nine on the way! Comment on what sex you what the triplets to be, but I think I already have an idea. So do not feel bad if I do not take your idea! Loves~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Uploading again! This covers months 5-8ish or 9ish. Taking the suggestion that I received, which was a big help. Thank you guys!**

_Month 5 _

Chiaroscuro rocked back and forth in the wooden rocking chair that Pitch picked up today for her. She was farther along now, and looked like an 7 month pregnant woman with one child. The Egyptian was clad in a long flowy black dress, that Pitch _also _picked up. Tomorrow they would hear about the sex of the babies and plan out their rooms after. Pitch had just gotten off of work and was wearing a lose white button up shirt and black dress pants. He was on the floor reading from his favorite book to his wife and unborn children. Pitch Black had read in some study that hearing the parent's voices comforts the babies in the womb. Now, Pitch demeaned that he and/or Chiaroscuro read to the babies for _at least _an hour. While reading, Pitch had one had rubbing Chiaroscuro's stomach in soothing circles. Which he also thought that would comfort the babies, it also made Chiaroscuro want to fall asleep even more.

"Pitch," He looked to his wife before turning the page. Pitch was wearing his readers, which Chiaroscuro thought he looked damn sexy in.

"You making me fall asleep." Chiaroscuro smiled down at Pitch. Who suddenly gasped. "What is it?"

"I can feel them moving." He had placed the book down and rested his ear on her stomach.

"At least you do not feel them kicking up a storm in _you_." Pitch laughed.

"Maybe that's a sign that they will be great soccer players, or track stars." Pitch suggested closing his eyes.

"Nope, swimmers." The two rocked on for a little while longer before Pitch had to go grade papers. He kissed the upper part of the baby bump, then to the right, and then the left side. Making a triangle.

"What if they are this way?" Chiaroscuro drew Pitch's triangle but upside down. Pitch then followed her lay out with his mouth then got up and kissing his wife.

"I cannot tell you enough how blessed I am. I am wed to the woman of my dreams, going to be the father of three stunning children (all thanks to the mother of the children of course.), and I am living the life that I always asked for." Pitch took off his readers and looked down into Chiaroscuro's gold eyes.

"Okay, this is a two person project. I cannot make myself pregnant, so it is not all thanks to me if they get beautiful looks. Their going to also look like their handsome father. Also, I agree one hundred percent with you. I am so happy to be living this wonderful life of ours, and it is just going to get better. Remember when we first met, and I was the shy Finnish girl and you where the pervy teacher who liked to feel up on said Finnish girl?"

"I was not _that_ bad." Pitch mumbled jokingly and received the death glare from his wife. "Okay, so maybe I was a horrible sick perv that drove a white van. But you still feel _head over heels in love with me, didn't you?" _He husked in her ear.

"Maybe I did, maybe I did not." She crossed her arms and rested them on her baby bump, that was becoming a mini table.

"Of course you did!"

"Okay, okay. I did." She flashed her white teeth. "You know Finnish will probably be our children's second langue growing up."

"Maybe I should learn it while you teach the children."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe I should go make dinner."

"I need to go make dinner."

"I should cook, your pregnant! Is my cooking horrible?"

"Your cooking is _English." _

"English?"

"Yep."

"How so?"

"It has no flavor or spice, unlike my Egyptian cooking."

"You do not want to kill our children's taste buds to be burned off."

"They need to learn how to have fun."

"Fine," Pitch sighed playfully. "But no cake afterwards."

"No! The babies love cake! Watch!" Chiaroscuro looked down at her baby belly which still had Pitch's and her hands on it.

"Do you want cake after dinner?" She asked in a soft motherly tone. "Move if you do." And sure enough, the babies moved in the warmth of their mother's womb.

"Damn it, okay fine, we can have cake."

"Yay!" Pitch loved to see his Chiaroscuro happy over such a small thing. The two walked off (well, in Chiaroscuro's case waddled off) to the kitchen to grade papers and make an Egyptian dinner.

* * *

"Okay!" On every ultra sound Chiaroscuro had, Pitch gave the doctor a permanent glare. "Now, the moment we have all been waiting for! To find out the sex of your baby!"

"Bab_ies_." Pitch hissed.

"Right right." Dr. Horton smiled. "Now to find out the sex of your babIES!" He put jelly on Chiaroscuro's belly just like every other time. And rubbed the scanner over her belly just like every other time. Then looked at the screen just like every other time.

"Congratulations!" Dr. Horton smiled widely. "You will be giving birth to two healthy baby boys, and one beautiful baby girl!" Pitch and Chiaroscuro smiled at one another, they both got something they wanted.

"You see here is the penis!" Dr. Horton said, completely ruining the loving sweet mood. Which again, earned him another Pitch you-really-wish-that-you-were-dead glare.

* * *

_Month 6_

Pitch angrily drummed his fingers on the cans of paint while waiting in line at home depot. Chiaroscuro and he had picked out the paint together, but now it was Pitch just by himself picking up the paints.

"So, I was telling Jared to shut up and fuck me before this vagina left his sight." A dark blue haired teen was chatting (not doing her job) to the check out girl who wore her bleach blond hair with black in to pig tails. They both wore heavy black make up on eyes and mouth, and tight fighting home depot aprons showing lots of cleavage. Pitch scoffed, of course Chiaroscuro's rack was better. Where theses two soul less teens had to be an A or B cup, Chiaroscuro was a D. But larger now due to the pregnancy. Pitch was never the one to judge a woman by how large her breasts were. However, he loved his wife's larger ones to act as something soft for his head to rest on. She never minded.

"And, like, why was he like not going to fuck you?" The Blondie was moving at a horribly slow pace.

"Because I like dyed my pubes blue and shaved them into like a skull. But he's all like 'no, I do not like your form of art'. He like should love my art, that bastard!" He was short on time. The men form the baby store was going to deliver the furniture any minute now so Chiaroscuro and he could start on the rooms.

"Excuse me," Pitch said in a cold tone. He was second in line out of many behind him, who's patience was also wearing thin. "Can you hurry the hell up please and actually do your worthless job in your soul less life? Really, you have nothing better to do than talk about freak colored and shaped pubic hair and grind everyone else's important life to a grand fricken' halt? Now, I have a 6 month along pregnant wife at home carrying _triplets, _I need to be out of this store in less than seven minutes. Any longer and I will report to the owner of this store, do I make my self clear?"

The teens stood shell shocked with fear, Pitch loved that look on people he hated. Blondie did pick up the pace by a lot and Pitch was on the road in 7 minutes flat. As he drove he let his mind wonder to his family. When Chiaroscuro and his wedding came up, none of the Blacks showed up. Most either dead, in jail, or still in England refusing to talk to him. An example of death was his father. The drunk was shot dead because of how much he owed to another gang the day after he won the 1.5 billion dollar lottery in America. Because his father never bothered to write a will, the money was all sent to Pitch. A great pay back after all that his father did to him. Pitch also had two older twin sisters that the money was suppose to go to. Irene and Marie Black. Irene turned out to be a crack head, got pregnant at 14 and over dosed, killing her self when Pitch was nine. Marie on the flip side, was someone who Pitch always loved. She was carefree and loving. Marie was killed by Pitch's father when he came home an angry drunk one night, raped and killed her. That was when Pitch was 6, he didn't remember much. That was also the reason Irene began taking drugs, to sooth her depression of her twin's passing. Pitch's mother left and was never seen or heard from again. Simple, his family was fucked up.

* * *

Chiaroscuro bounced up and down on her heels as she stood in the middle of a sunny room that was going to be her sons' room. Workers were moving furniture from the truck and placed them on the upstairs loft. Pitch and Chiaroscuro decided that the boys would get the second master bed room, but they would share it until they moved out. They also decided that because Pitch wanted a girl first, he would pick the name and the room theme. Chiaroscuro would also do so with the boys. The couple would not tell each other the names until the birth.

"I'm home!" Chiaroscuro heard Pitch call from downstairs, opening the door with a struggle because of the snow. It was December 20th, they would spend their Christmas doing the rooms. Nick would also come to help Christmas night.

"Up here!" Chiaroscuro called from upstairs as she heard Pitch make his way up stairs with the paint. Once in the room that used to be his old office, the grey skinned man set down the paint and hugged his lover from behind.

"How was Home Depot?" Chiaroscuro asked.

"It was Hell but filled with life-less teens talking about colored pubic hair." Pitch mumbled in her ear.

"How does one color their pubic hair?" Chiaroscuro laughed.

"The sane and classy world will never know. So, what is your theme for the room? Halloween?"

"No, why do you say Halloween?"

"Because you ordered two different shades of orange, black, white, pink, green, and red and tan. I know we are painting the hardwood floors white, but still." Pitch responded.

"I am doing a tan back drop with tigers." Chiaroscuro stated simply.

"Tigers?" Chiaroscuro nodded.

"But not cutie tigers. Tiger tigers."

"Ah, I see."

"What are you doing?" Chiaroscuro looked at Pitch.

"Nighttime, but it will not be all black. On the bottom will be dusky blue and the wall will fade up into a deep blackish blue. I am also going to paint sliver and white stars and a moon." Pitch told her the theme.

"Pretty, does her name involve the room?"

"You'll have to see when you give birth to her. There will also be black horses in the room."

"On the walls or as stuff in the room?"

"As stuff."

"Okay, are you going to have Nick carve in horses on the crib?" Nick offered to make the three cribs, he would take what the couple wanted for the color and what to be carved on the crib. Chiaroscuro asked for a light brown with tigers carved in.

"Yes, I asked for a white crib with horses carved in." Pitch nodded from his place on Chiaroscuro's shoulder.

"Okay, so who's room do you want to work on tonight? I was thinking the baby girls, but wanted to see if you were okay with it."

"Yes that works. Why her's though?"

"Because painting plain tan walls is a mundane task that Nick can help us do while he is here."

"Right I forgot Nick is coming. Okay then, let's get started." Pitch peeked Chiaroscuro's lips and then picked up the paint while Chiaroscuro waddled out of the boys' room with her huge stomach.

* * *

Christmas music blared loudly as Nick, Chiaroscuro, and Pitch painted tan on the boys' bedroom. Chiaroscuro hated Christmas music because she thought it was horribly over played. She was overruled however by Nick and shockingly Pitch, who wanted the unborn children to get in the spirit of things.

"Pitch, even the children hate the music." Chiaroscuro said while painting.

"Nonsense!" Nick declared with vodka in his hands. "Vho could not love Christmas music? It's vonderful!"

"Well my children share my opinion on Christmas music. They keep on kicking me!" Chiaroscuro playfully looked over her shoulder at her drinking uncle. He could hold vodka very well, but when it came to other forms of alcohol he was a college boy.

"Simple, there dancing." Pitch replied, Chiaroscuro thought he looked horribly sexy while painting.

"Nope, their telling me to tell you to stop it before they raise hell."

"Because they cannot talk, the Christmas music stays!" Nick replied laughing. Chiaroscuro playfully slammed her head on the wall getting tan paint in her hair.

"Voi peeveli!" Chiaroscuro cursed as Pitch and Nick laughed.

* * *

_Month 7_

It was January 13, and about one more month until Pitch and Chiaroscuro officially took the three bundles of joy into their life. Pitch had taken the rest of the school year off from work. Chiaroscuro was going to take the first five years off from the hospital while Pitch would quit the high school and take subbing jobs. Chiaroscuro then would go back to the hospital, but become a fill in surgeon so she could still spend time with her children as they grew up.

Chiaroscuro was currently getting a glass of water while Pitch cooked. It was getting harder to walk under the weight of the babies. She was now horribly large.

"Sit sit!" Pitch urged her to a chair.

"Pitch I can still stand."

"Even Dr. Horton said you should be resting!" Pitch sighed, his wife could be so stubborn at most times.

"You hate Dr. Horton, you called him a prick in front of his face." Chiaroscuro rolled her eyes. Even though Pitch kept his anger in check most times, when he was around people he hated it was all out hell. An example of that was Jack Frost, who had recently seen Pitch at the grocer. Jack was interested in everything, and ended up following Pitch home. Which was a nice surprise for Chiaroscuro.

"Still, _I _want you to sit down." Pitch said in a soft loving tone.

"Okay, but can I feed my self?" Chiaroscuro asked, playfully.

"No, I am going to have to feed you my self. I would put you on my lap, though I think you would break it." Pitch smirked, knowing the reaction the Egyptian would have.

"Are you calling me fat?" Chiaroscuro pretended to sob. "Madam Helga from birthing class told you to call me beautiful! You are breaking her rules!"

"Of course _you_, are not fat. The babies are _making _you fat. And also I am pretty sure we have already broken every rule when we stormed out of that class room. I feel bad that we never took another one."

"Great, now I wont know to birth." Chiaroscuro sighed, still in a dramatic mood.

"I never knew you were going for a natural birth?" Pitch whispered. The couple had talked about how the babies would come out. Pitch had voted for a natural birth, but Chiaroscuro was a little scared and wanted a C-Section.

"I don't know, I am a little scared. What if something happens while I am giving birth?" Pitch pulled up the chair next to her.

"Whatever you chose I will back up and be there for you no matter what. I swear on my life." Pitch held her hand and smiled.

"Thank you." She ran her other hand through her long blood red hair and took a deep breath. "I..., I will go with a natural birth."

"Really?" Pitch looked hopeful at the news. "Now I feel like I am pressuring you. Is this something that _you _want to do?"

"I am a little scared, but it is worth a shot. And I never know unless I do not try." Chiaroscuro smiled softly.

"Well thank you." Pitch leaned forward and kissed her lips lovingly.

* * *

_Month 8 a.k.a: The birth_

Chiaroscuro leaned back in the warm hospital bath, with dark circles under her eyes. Her water had broke 5 hours ago at the hospital, which they cheeked in the day before. Contractions where getting painful, and she wasn't on pain meds yet. Pitch sat next to the bathtub and held her hand.

"It will be okay." Pitch whispered and kissed her hand. The nurse was standing by, waiting until she saw the sign to take Chiaroscuro out and give her the medication. Chiaroscuro cried out and gripped Pitch's hand even tighter.

"Mrs. Black, you my get out know. You are ready for the medication." The nurse said in a calm and experienced voice.

"I got her." Pitch said in his natural British accent, and picked Chiaroscuro up out of the water bridal style. She was a bit heavy, though Pitch deiced that if she was the one about to give birth that she should not walk to the bed. After getting Chiaroscuro dressed in the hospital gown, the nurse walked over to Chiaroscuro with a rather long but thin needle. Chiaroscuro paled, but felt nothing as the nurse injected the medication.

"The doctor will be here soon." The nurse said and checked the how far the contractions were. They were pretty far by now, just a another half hour.

"Pitch..." Chiaroscuro whispered. "I am scared."

"Do not be." He kissed her head. "You'll be fine, think soon we'll have three wonderful children. How long should the birthing take place?" Pitch asked the nurse.

"It depends, it will probably take longer because of the fact that you are carrying triplets. You will most likely give birth to them tomorrow. Which is very rare on your case." It was ten o'clock on February 28th, and the year so happened to be a leap year. So very rare indeed. Right then the door was pushed open.

"Did I miss any thing?" Nick asked in his Russian accent.

"Ei," Chiaroscuro shook her head. Nick walked over and took Chiaroscuro's other hand.

"I am so proud of you." Nick smiled, his blue eyes tearing up.

* * *

Chiaroscuro threw her head back and cried aloud as she delivered another push. It was now one in the morning and the Egyptian had pushed for three and a half hours and not even a crown. The doctors really recommend a C- section, but a natural birth still took place.

"It's crowned!" The female doctor said happily. The rest of the room sighed at the information. Not only the mother was tired. "Okay Mrs. Black give me another push!" As Chiaroscuro cried again, Pitch and Nick, who where both in scrubs held on to Chiaroscuro's hands. Pitch watched the angled mirror and sure enough saw a patch of black hair. The room was filled with the sound of a baby cry as the upper body was pushed out.

"One more for baby one Mrs. Black!" Chiaroscuro screamed and the baby was out. Pitch quickly moved to cut the umbilical cord of his first son. Both Nick and him self was crying.

"I'm a grandfather, I'm a grandfather." Nick repeated as he stroked Chiaroscuro's sweaty hair. After the baby was taken to be cleaned, Pitch once again moved up to his lover and kissed her.

"Yksi alas, kaksi mennä." (_One down, two more to go) _Chiaroscuro gave a breath less smile.

"Okay Mrs. Black, this will now go fairly quick. We should be done in 15 minutes. Give me a big push." The doctor said smiling as Chiaroscuro again pushed.

"There we go! Another crown!" Pitch again looked up and saw a patch of dark hair on the next baby. Chiaroscuro pushed for another 5 minutes before this baby was born. Pitch again cut the umbilical cord of his daughter who was screaming a bit softer than his son.

"Alright! Last one!" Chiaroscuro panted and was flushed, then cried as she pushed. The last baby and son took longer to crown then the daughter, taking 7 minutes before a patch of blood red hair was pushed out.

"You got this, my love. Our last son." Pitch whispered. Chiaroscuro quickly looked at Pitch before slamming her eyes shut and crying. The baby was pushed out, but there was no sound for a few moments. The room stood in despair and horror as tears slowly slid down Chiaroscuro's eyes. The last son then gave a blood curling scream and cried the loudest out of the three. The room sighed in relief.

"You do it." Pitch said to Nick who cried harder, he did cut the umbilical cord before the baby was taken away to be cleaned and checked. The doctors then cleaned and checked Chiaroscuro, who was being kissed by Pitch and told how amazing she did by everyone.

"I love you." Chiaroscuro said to Pitch before passing out of tiredness.

"I love you too." Pitch whispered to asleep Chiaroscuro.

* * *

Golden eyes blinked open to the morning light. It was 9 in the morning now. Chiaroscuro sat up with a groan and saw six people in three chairs. Pitch was sitting with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket with her father's jet black hair. She was pale, and had grey eyes also like her father. So far her daughter looked like a baby version of Pitch. Next to Pitch sat Nick with a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Like his sister and father he had jet black hair. But, he was tan and had his mother's golden eyes. Finally, next to Nick sat the nurse with another baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Unlike the other three, he had blood red hair. He also had his mother's golden eyes and looked a lot like his mother. All three were sipping on milk cups. Nick and the nurse handed Chiaroscuro the boys while Pitch walked over with the baby girl.

"What's her name?" Chiaroscuro horse from screaming.

"Amarissa, in Spanish it means born under the moon." Pitch replied lovingly.

"She's beautiful."

"What are my sons names?"

"This one is Petruchio." Chiaroscuro named the child with black hair. "And this is Mercuito. " She then named the red head.

"Perfect names." Pitch smiled. "Thank you for bearing my children, I am so proud of you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Chiaroscuro smiled. "Pitch?"

"Yes?"

"Let's be happy together."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

**And Done! Please review, I felt like I rushed it...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Updating again!**

_Fast forward seven years: (Age of Children: 6)_

_"_**äiti!**" A voice ego-ed through out the upstairs at 6:30 in the morning on a Sunday. A tan arm flung to the other side of the bed to wake the grey skinned man.

"I think it's your turn my dear." Pitch mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

"Really?" Chiaroscuro stretched in bed.

"Yes really." Pitch rolled over and looked at her, blinking his grey/gold eyes. Chiaroscuro sighed and fell with a loud thump off the bed onto the floor. Her husband propped his head up with one hand, leaning on his elbow as he watched the Egyptian get up and fix the sexy black night gown. Giving Pitch quite the view. He had got that for her as a "secret present" on her birthday a year ago.

Chiaroscuro pulled her tan bathrobe over the silk nightgown to try not to mentally scar the children as she walked down the hallway.

"Give it back to him! Petruchio!" Chiaroscuro smiled as she heard the motherly yet still-a-sweet-six-year-old tone of Amarissa coming from the boys' room.

"Thou shall do no such thing for the pretty yet shrewish madam," Petruchio replied in a slick Han-Solo type voice. Petruchio had just discovered Shakespeare talking when the Black family saw _the Taming of the Shrew _at the local theater to show Petruchio where is name came from. Never sense the out-going boy had fallen in love with the manner of speaking.

"However fare lady, if thou shall want the bear back, a kiss must be given in return." At this point Chiaroscuro was standing in the door way, leaning on the frame watching the scene between her children play out. On the floor sat Mercuito, with his blood red curly hair in his golden eyes. A small pout playing on his feminine tan features. Mercuito looked an awful lot like his mother. By Mercuito stood Amarissa, with her jet black wavy hair pulled into a french braid by her mother the night before. Amarissa looked anger-ly at Petruchio. Amarissa looked like her father, calm grey/gold eyes full lips, and taller than Mercuito. Standing taller than his sister was Petruchio, tan features set in a smirk. Petruchio also had golden eyes and curly hair, but his hair was black like his father's. Petruchio was a perfect cross between his mother and father.

Above his head was a chocolate brown teddy bear, belonging to Mercuito, holding it out of reach of Amarissa who was trying to wrestle it back. While Petruchio and Mercuito were best friends, partners in crimes of pranks and jokes, sometimes Petruchio got bored and used his "evil" on his brother. Mercuito acted just like how he looked. He was carefree, funny/witty, a nice boy, well mannered and loyal. However, a down fall was that Mercuito was also very easy to have his feelings be hurt by others. Petruchio also was in some ways like his brother. Petruchio was stand off ish, out going, flirt to any woman, brave, bold, funny/witty, and well mannered. A total ladies man. Then there was Amarissa, the "mother" of the three. The only girl would always scold the two boys if they did something stupid and stand up for Mercuito. Amarissa was calm, witty, protected but not helpless, smart, follows rules, peaceful, thought full for far above her years, but she could also have a temper. The triplets balanced each other out in a comedic way, that added heck and laughter to the house hold.

"Oh please, the only one smart enough to kiss you would be a frog." Mercuito said from his sitting state.

"Petruchio..." The motherly voice of Chiaroscuro floated through the room. The triplets all looked up at theiräiti. **  
**

"Good morrow, äiti." Petruchio flashed his white teeth up to his mother, a look that would make most younger girls start to have a crush on him. "Have thou been sleeping well? For thou are pleasant, game-some, passing courteous. But thou slow in speech, yet as sweet as spring time flowers. Thou canst frown, thou canst look askance. Nor bite the lip, as angry wenches will. Nor hast thou pleasure to be cross in talk. But thou with mildness entertain'st thy wooers. With gentle conference, soft and affable." Petruchio finished his _Taming of the Shrew _Monologue.

"Mmm... I am her only wooer." Pitch came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Also, I can a-sure you that your äiti can not have 'gentle conference' all the time. No offence my love."

"Do you mean like in bed last night?" Mercuito smiled. "The whole house could hear it. Forget Discovery Chanel, we have live audio right from the comfort of our own home."

"What did you say?" Pitch asked while Chiaroscuro began to laugh at her child's outburst.

"äiti and isä, is it a bad thing that Petruchio can memorize Shakespeare?" Amarissa butt in, changing the topic. **  
**

"No not at all, I think it is quite talented for his age." Chiaroscuro replied to her daughter.

"Oh well I can too!" Amarissa now looked excited to share her talent with her parents.

"So can I!" Mercuito got up.

"Hush~, you can have you turn. Now it is my turn. I will recite the ending monologue from _Taming of the Shrew _said by Kate." Amarissa put on her "acting face" as Pitch called it.

" Fie, fie! Unknit that threatening unkind brow, and dart not scornful glances from those eyes, to wound thy lord, thy king, thy governor. It blots thy beauty as frosts do bite the meads, confounds thy fame as whirlwinds shake fair buds, and in no sense is meet or amiable. A woman moved is like a fountain troubled, muddy, ill-seeming, thick, bereft of beauty. And while it is so, none so dry or thirsty, will deign to sip or touch one drop of it. Thy husband is thy lord, thy life, thy keeper, thy head, thy sovereign; one that cares for thee, and for thy maintenance commits his body, to painful labour both by sea and land. To watch the night in storms, the day in cold, whilst thou liest warm at home, secure and safe. And craves no other tribute at thy hands, but love, fair looks and true obedience, too little payment for so great a debt. Such duty as the subject owes the prince, even such a woman oweth to her husband. And when she is froward, peevish, sullen, sour. And not obedient to his honest will. What is she but a foul contending rebel and graceless traitor to her loving lord? I am ashamed that women are so simple, to offer war where they should kneel for peace. Or seek for rule, supremacy and sway. When they are bound to serve, love and obey. Why are our bodies soft and weak and smooth, unapt to toil and trouble in the world. But that our soft conditions and our hearts, should well agree with our external parts?Come, come, you froward and unable worms! My mind hath been as big as one of yours, my heart as great, my reason haply more. To bandy word for word and frown for frown. But now I see our lances are but straws. Our strength as weak, our weakness past compare, that seeming to be most which we indeed least are. Then vail your stomachs, for it is no boot, and place your hands below your husband's foot, in token of which duty, if he please. My hand is ready; may it do him ease."

Amarissa finished with a sigh.

"Now there's a wench!" Petruchio smiled.

"It's weird to see your six year old daughter talking about marriage and being loyal to a man..." Pitch sighed in Chiaroscuro's ear.

"Can I go? Halutaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Mercuito begged.

"Of course," Chiaroscuro smiled down to her son. "Then we will have breakfast."

"Okay," Mercuito smiled. " Nay, an there were two such, we should have none, shortly, for one kill the other. Thou! Why, thou wilt quarrel with a man that hath a hair more, or a hair less, in his beard, than thou hast. Thou wilt quarrel with a man for cracking nuts, having no other reason but thou hast hazel eyes, what eye but such an eye would spy out such a quarrel? They head is as fun of quarrels as an egg is full of meat, and yet thy head hath been beaten as addle as an egg for quarrelling. Thou hast quarrelled with a man for coughing in the street, because he hath wakened thy dog that hath lain asleep in the sun. Didst thou not fall out with a tailor for wearing his new doublet before Easter? With another, for trying his new shoes with old riband? And yet thou wilt tutor me from quarrelling!"

"päättynyt!" Mercuito smiled to his parents.

"Bravo, all of you!" Pitch smiled.

"Now, go fetch me breakfast!" Petruchio smiled.

"Go fetch me breakfast _what?" _The Egyptian mother corrected.

"Go fetch me breakfast, haluta _(please)_." Petruchio added, looking up at his father. Pitch felt a tug on his black pajama pants, he looked down to see it was his daughter.

"Yes my princess?" Pitch let go of his wife and picked Amarissa up.

"Waffles, haluta?" Amarissa smiled softly, she knew that between all the three of them, Pitch had a very speical spot in his heart for her. But that did not mean that he did not love the boys any less.

"Oh all right, let's go." Pitch walked out the room with Amarissa.

"Petruchio," Chiaroscuro softly said.

"Yes äiti?"

"Give Mercuito back his bear."

"Yes äiti." Petruchio smiled as he gave his brother back his oh so special bear, then the black haired boy ran down stairs to make sure that he got extra waffles from his father. As Chiaroscuro and Mercuito were about to follow, Mercuito looked up to his mother.

"Can you carry me to?" Mercuito asked with his arms up and teddy bear still in one hand.

"Of course I can." Chiaroscuro picked Mercuito up and began to walk down the hallway.

"I love you äiti."

"I love you too, Mercuito."


End file.
